loving every single bit if you
by zombie-killer1998
Summary: Greg is sturgglingwith life after the explosion and now he is scared Nick is going to leave him but Nick is admin to prove that he loves all of Greg and wont leave him ever.
1. Chapter 1

here is a one shot i have after watch playing with fire.

spoilers/warnings- Slash and Play with.

disclaimer- i only own the mistakes as it is not beta read.

plz review

* * *

><p>"you do realise I stopped listening 5 minutes ago Greg" Warrick said emptying his cup of coffee into the sink.<p>

" oh okay" Greg said dipping his head down before walking out the break room.

" Warrick...what the hell? He was talking about a new DNA sequencer and you go a head and say that" Sara said her eyes smouldering black.

" I know word for word what he said...he usually talks about nonsense like music or holidays or sex...a normal subject is not what Greg talks about. Also when we say we stopped listening he starts from the beginning to annoy us never has he just excepted the fact that we don't want to know and stopped talking" Warrick said.

" Warrick is right, Greg never acts like this" Catherine said.

"it is his first week back after the lab explosion" Sara said the realisation of Greg's weird behaviour.

" Grissom told me his hands have been shaking but he just shrugged it off and no music, he stopped playing his music when working" Sara said ticking things off on her hand.

" yeah I noticed that and he is incredibly jumpy" Warrick said whipping the counter top of sugar and spilt coffee.

"we should keep an eye on him" Catherine said and everyone nodded in agreement.

" well Nick gets back from Texas today so we will tell him may be he can get Greg to talk to us he seems to have some magical spell over Greg" Sara said.

.o0o.

" Greg I'm home" Nick yelled as he came through the door of their apartment.

"'kay I am in the kitchen" Greg said softly the words only reaching Nick ears ever so slightly. This worried Nick as Greg was always hyper, loud and never in the kitchen.

" Greg?" nick asked as he stepped foot in his kitchen, he was greeted with the smell of tomato and basil. He saw Greg mindlessly staring at the pan of sauce. Nick walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Greg's waist. Nick frowned when he felt Greg stiffen but relax slightly.

" you cooked" Nick said softly into Greg's neck.

"not really, just put pasta in the pan and the sauce is out of a jar" Greg said, trying to hide the pain and worry in his voice.

"still classes as cooking G" Nick chuckled into Greg's shoulder, he noticed Greg's hands were shaking as they sent vibrations up Nick's arm, it was the Nick remember the memo Sara and Catherine had sent him when he went to see them at the lab before going home.

"you okay G?"Nick asked him, his voice soft, laced with worry and love.

"f-fine why do you ask?"Greg said his voice shaking. Nick realised that as much as he want to talk to Greg to cheer Greg up and make his pain go away, he knew that the moment present was not the ideal time to do so.

" I haven't seen you in over a week, I missed you" Nick mumbled into Greg's neck making kisses up and down his jaw line and neck. Greg let out a low moan but before anything else could happen the egg timer started to call out.

.o0o.

Nick grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He turned the fan off and stepped out of the bathroom and into his bedroom he shared with Greg. He saw Greg sat on the bed in a college shirt and a pair of boxers. Nick frowned slightly, Greg hardly ever wore clothes to bed he never ever wore a shirt to bed he rarely wore boxers. Nick slipped a pair of boxers on and padded over to the bed. He climbed on and pulled Greg into a hug.

"talk to me G" Nick all but begged, Greg stayed silent. "come on you can tell me, G what is going on, you quiet you make dinner?" Nick asked. Greg mumbled his reply.

"what did you say G I didn't quiet catch that"Nick said cradling Greg to his chest.

" I want you to stay with me" Greg mumbled again tears tracking down his face. " but your gonna leave me because of how horrid my back is your gonna think I am a freaky" Greg sobbed.

"no Greg" Nick said shaking his head. " Greg I love you I am not going to leave you...ever" Nick said kissing Greg's hair.

"you say that now but when you see my back you'll go running for the hills" Greg said.  
>"okay then sit up" Nick said, Greg sat up and was expecting Nick to get up and leave he bedroom. Instead Nick pulled Greg's shirt up off his body. Greg took in a sharp gasp of air.<p>

"sorry if that hurt" Nick said. He looked at Greg's back, it was a raw red colour some bits of skin looked incredibly painful others looked so pale they looked dead. Nick wanted to prove to Greg he didn't care for the scars he wanted to prove that the scars were now apart of him so he loved them as Nick loved everything about Greg. Nick moved down and laid a light soft kiss on spine of his back.

" I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss* Greg *kiss*" nick said planting light soft kisses all over Greg's burns and scars. Greg turned slightly so he could be face to face with Nick, Greg looked deep into Nick's eyes.

" Greg I love you, scars included" Nick said, Greg gave a watery smile to nick before going into kiss him.

"love-you-to" Greg panted as the kiss got more intense.

* * *

><p>plz review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

this was supose to be a one shot but my reviews ask for other wise so here is a chapter

thanks for the reviews.

disclaimer- i only own the mistakes as this is not beta read.

**WARNING- slash and this chapter is M rated so you have been warned**

**spoilers for- playing with fire**

plz review i would love loads of reviews *puppy eyes*

* * *

><p>Greg woke up, he felt the soft green comforter against his naked skin and a warm soft foreign skin against his shrivelled back. The warm comforting breath of his Texan boyfriend blew against his raw neck and back. Greg cast a look to Nick's clock, it was the clock Greg had gotten him for his birthday it was a glow in the dark backwards clock. Greg sighed it was to early to get up and both him and Greg were not at work that night so he snuggled closer to Nick relishing the moment.<p>

Nick's woke up as his work alarm started to bleep. He hit the alarm before it woke his Greg up.

Nick glanced down at his boyfriend, Greg's usually messy yet styled blonde hair was just straggly and messy, no hair product was in it. Nick smiled against Greg's naked back.

-flashback-

"I-love-you" Greg panted as the kiss became more intense. Nick kissed up his jaw till he reached Greg's lips. Greg's and Nick's lips stayed glued together as Nick's back was pushed down on to the mattress. This was not the usual way they made-out or had sex,usual Greg was on bottom and Greg enjoyed being on bottom he enjoyed the fact Nick had control and dominance over him while they made love while they kiss. But because of his back he didn't want to risk hurting his fact from the friction but he didn't want to kill the mood. Their lips broke apart for air and Greg took this moment to take full control and started to kiss Nick's neck. Sucking and nibbling on this skin. Nick's hands rested on Greg's waist rubbing circles in to the skin.

"clothes-off" Greg growled. Nick wiggled out of his boxers and threw his vest across the room. Nick's nimble hands removed Greg's underwear. Greg was on top of Nick both naked. Greg went back to sucking and nibbling at Nick neck. Nick moaned his hands holding the curves of Greg's ass.

Greg's kissed up and down Nick's neck some reaching his lips. He could feel Nick's erection against his own. Greg's kisses made their way down Nick's tanned abs. Nick's skin taste of strawberry and chocolate the taste of their organic body wash Sara had gotten them each saying it was to help impress their lady friends. Greg smiled as Nick moan and arched of the bed underneath him. Greg's kisses final reached the place Nick craved to be touch.

"oh god" Nick half whimpered has screamed.

-end flashback-

Nick smiled at the memory of last night flashed through his mind. He like Greg when he tried to take control, he liked it how Greg kissed and touched him in ways no one else had he liked it when he got to give Greg all Greg ever wanted his loved to love Greg.

"Morning" Nick whispered into Greg's ear. "beautiful" he added kissing Greg's ear before he turned over.  
>"morning to you to" Greg yawned and kissed Nick on the lips.<p>

"we have tonight off" Nick muttered into Greg's lips.

"hmm...what could we possibly do?" Greg chuckled in to Nick's lips. Greg rolled over and pulled Nick on top of him.

"what happened to you being on top?" Nick asked.

" I prefer you on top your much funnier" Greg said kissing Nick's mouth again.

"what about your back?"

"we'll just have to be extra careful" Greg said with a slightly cheeky smile.

"hmm very caring" Nick said slipping and arm around Greg's waist and lifting him off the bed slightly.

"Love you" Greg said when their lips parted.

" love you more"  
>" I doubt-" Greg said but was interrupted by nick smothering his Lips with his.<p>

* * *

><p>plz review plz :)<p> 


End file.
